


Flying through the sky

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE gen week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Flying, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Delthea really wants to fly on a pegasus and she gets Clair to take her for a ride.Will she regret this idea?(Written for fegenweek | Prompt: flight)





	Flying through the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- What is it? Don’t tell me you’re hesitating now -, Clair says.

\- Uuuh… -, Delthea replies, looking at the pegasus.

 

Yeah, maybe nagging Clair so much to get a ride on her pegasus hasn’t been her best idea, but she’s so curious! She’s never flown before, and she really wants to try it.

Also, think about all the possibilities! She would be so powerful, incinerating enemies left and right with her own pegasus.

It would be so cool!

 

She’s thought it would’ve been a great idea, but she knew she couldn’t get a pegasus for herself easily, and then she had an even better idea: she could fly with Clair!

And that’s how she’s started to almost harass the other into letting her ride with her, at least just for once to try, and in the end Clair wasn’t able to refuse her anymore.

 

 

Now that she’s so close to reach her goal, though, Delthea is hesitating.

She’s never wasted too much time to actually even observe a pegasus, but jeez, Clair’s looks intimidating. He must not like her.

He starts to pound the ground as Delthea gets closer, and she can’t help but to yelp.

 

\- And to think that such a fearless warrior could be frightened by a simple pegasus -, Clair says, clearly amused, and this is what gives Delthea the determination to go on.

Like hell she’ll give her the satisfaction of seeing her afraid of something.

\- Don’t worry, I got it -, she says then, and with the help of Clair she manages to climb onto the pegasus, who doesn’t seem to want to stop moving, at least until Clair hops onto it as well, sitting behind the girl.

 

Delthea can’t deny that she’s a little envious of how gracious Clair’s movements are.

Yeah, sure, but she doesn’t have her cool magic, so who’s the real winner, here?

 

\- Hold on tight, now -, Clair warns her, and suddenly they start to take off to the sky.

Delthea can’t help but to scream. At first it’s just a scared yell, and she grips tightly the pegasus’ mane.

Her eyes are shut and she can’t bring herself to open them.

This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea.

 

 

In all this mess, she starts to hear Clair’s laugh, and at first she feels angry: how dares she laugh at her like that?!

Then she realizes that her laugh isn’t a mocking one, but it’s genuine.

 

She slowly, very slowly, opens her eyes, and she looks down. She’s still frightened as hell, but maybe thanks to Clair’s presence she’s feeling better.

The trees, the villages… they all seem so little from where she is.

She feels the wind against her, but it’s not an awful sensation.

… She feels free.

 

Soon she joins Clair in her laugh, and then she gets the crazy idea to raise her arms up in the air, feeling an enormous rush of adrenaline as she does it.

She feels immediately Clair’s arms around her.

\- Delthea! You mustn’t do such things! -, she exclaims, but she isn’t really mad, mostly preoccupied, but definitely not mad.

She understands, she really does.

Actually, if Delthea wasn’t there, she would’ve probably done the same, but she has to set the example now; she can’t misbehave.

 

\- Can we do this again? Please? Pleaaaaase? -, Delthea shouts then.

She can’t believe how fun this is. She should totally get a pegasus on her own.

Clair chuckles.

\- We still haven’t finished this and you already want more? -, she says, then she adds with a shadow of amusement, - And I thought you didn’t like it -.

\- I never not liked it -, Delthea replies, as if she’s magically forgotten about her initial hesitation.

Clair chuckles again. This girl is… really something.

\- Only if you behave -, she says then and she can’t help but to smile from how cute Delthea’s acting now.

\- Of course! I’ll be so good, watch it! -, the girls says, but she still hasn’t stopped moving. She must be really excited.

 

\- We’ll see… -, Clair says, even though she already knows that she’ll take her out again.

She’s always loved the sense of freedom that she gets when she flies trough the skies, and the fact that now she can experience it with a friend makes it even more priceless.


End file.
